Monstar 2 : A New Dream
by skehehdanfdldi23
Summary: Dan begitulah kami, Colour Bar menjalani hidup kami. Mewujudkan mimpi kami, belajar dari kesalahan demi kesalahan dan membuatk kami memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk dibagikan. Kami saling mengisi satu sama lain, tentunya kami masih sering tampil di berbagai acar musik – bahkan saat ini pun kami sedang bekerja keras untuk mengeluarkan album perdana kami. - Colour Bar
1. Berbeda

_Berbeda_

Setelah panggung debut kami sebagai Colour Bar disaksikan oleh semua netizen korea, kami cukup dikenal banyak orang sekarang. Bukan hanya music stage yang setiap hari menawarkan kami, Colour Bar untuk tampil dalam acara mereka bahkan kami juga ditawari untuk membuat sebuah project variety show yang _mengeksplor_ kehidupan kami, kenapa aku begitu _sarkastik_? Karena aku tidak suka banyak orang mencari tahu dan mengetahui kehidupan pribadiku. Lalu, kami memutuskan hanya untuk tampil dalam acara music stage dan acara amal yang menampilkan music.

Sementara itu, Se Yi kini menjadi salah satu penyanyi solo yang baru saja didebutkan oleh agency MSG, agency tempat dimana Seol Chan bergabung bersama bandnya M.I.B. Dia memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi solo setelah _dibujuk_ oleh Seol Chan untuk _mengisi _sebuah soundtrack drama, dimana Seol Chan juga menjadi salah satu pengisi soundtracknya.

Well, dia sangat beruntung memiliki hubungan cukup serius dengan Seol Chan. Awalnya para penggemar Seol Chan memang tidak setuju dengan kenyataan bahwa sang idola mereka juga merupakan seorang manusia yang membutuhkan seseorang lain untuk membuatnya kuat, karena keahlian seol Chan dalam hal diplomasi lah akhirnya manajemen maupun para fans Seol Chan menerima Se Yi, tetapi dengan satu kondisi yaitu jika karir Seol Chan menurun drastic dan dia tidak bisa focus antara profesi dan hubungannya dengan Se Yi maka terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan Se Yi bagaimanapun caranya. Sungguh pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Lalu Eunha, Dong Nam dan Gyu Dong, kini mereka membentuk sebuah band perkusi dan sering tampil di jalanan Hongdae sepulang sekolah. Eunha kini bukan lagi seorang fans Seol Chan, tetapi dia juga tidak mau dikatakan sebagai antifansnya karena Eunha telah belajar satu hal jika semua orang bahakan presiden dan idola pun adalah seorang manusia yang mempunyai kesalahan dan juga membutuhkan seseorang, karena itu ketika para sasaeng fans berusaha untuk menyakiti Se Yi, eunha turun tangan untuk membela Se Yi, bagaimanapun juga Se Yi dan Seol Chan lah yang membantu Eunha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya. Selain itu, Eunha juga salah seorang penulis yang hebat bahkan dia sudah berhasil menerbitkan salah satu novel andalannya **_"The Story of S and S"_** yang bercerita tentang pangeran S dan puteri S, dia juga sedang terlibat proyek untuk membuat komik Colour Bar bersama Gyu Dong.

Gyu Dong sendiri, dia sekarang sedang belajar menekuni piano dan menjadi seorang komikus tapi dia masih belum mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk mempublikasikan hasil karyanya, maka dari itu Eunha membantu Gyu Dong untuk mempublikasikannya dan mereka pun terlibat dalam salah satu projek komik Colour Bar. Hubunganya dengan Dong Nam pun sudah berjalan dengan baik dan kembali seperti semula, mereka kini belajar untuk salin mempercayai satu sama lain dan tidak perduli dengan perkataan orang, karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain lagi. Mereka sungguh seorang sahabat yang sangat patut dicontoh. Banyak orang menyangkan bahwa Gyu Dong mulai meyukaiku, mungkin karena aku telah menyelamatkan saat dia berusaha untuk meloncat dari atap sekolah saat itu, bahkan saat salah seorang siswa dikelas kami memberitahukan itu padaku, aku sangat syok, lalu aku sendiri bertanya kepada Gyu Dong saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia di jalanan Hongdae setelah penampilannya selesai. Gyu Dong hanya tersenyum padaku, dia berkata jika awalnya memang dia suka kepadaku dan berterima kasih padaku karena telah meyelamatkannya tetapi kemudia dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diriku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa itu karena dia takut aku marah padanya dan melaporkannya kepada ayahku. Dia hanya berkata jika saat aku melihat orang itu mataku berbinar, aku terlihat sangat cantik, hanya jika ada orang itu aku menjadi diriku yang lain, gerbang pertahananku terbuka begitu saja dan hanya ketika orang itu memberiku sedikit kepercayaan dan hal positif lainnya, aku mampu menyanyi tanpa rasa takut salah sekalipun. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Gyu Dong tentang orang itu.

_"aku menyukai Eunha_" begitu kata Gyu Dong kepadaku. Shim Eunha, gadis yang awalnya tidak kusuka karena dia terlalu cerewet dan mengidolakan Seol Chan lalu karena dia juga sering berkata bahwa aku seorang cewek aneh dan pacarku seorang gangster. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Gyu Dong memiliki perasaan kepada Eunha. Dia bercerita alasan mengapa ia menyukai Eunha adalah karena Eunha selalu berada disampingnya saat dia dibully di dalam kelas, Eunha juga selalu menyemangatinya saat dia tidak percaya diri untuk menyanyi solo di salah satu music stage yang kami hadiri dank arena Eunha juga dia suka menggambar, dia yakin bahwa suatu saat dia dan Eunha akan membuat komik tentang Colour Bar dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Sementara Dong Nam, selain sering tampil bersama dengan band perkusinya di Hongdae, dia juga kembali mempelajari taekwondo. Dia juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf kepada ayahnya karena dia telah menjadi anak yang tidak bermanfaat bagi ayahnya, Dong Nam pun menangis haru ketika tahu ayahnya sangat menunggu kedatangannya untu kembali ke rumah dan ayahnya pun sangat bangga karena Dong Nam kini sudah terkenal dan tampil di televisi, ayahnya berkata bahwa dia akan membantu Dong Nam untuk belajar taekwondo lagi, juga tidak menyuruh Dong Nam untuk mempelajari teknik yang susah karena mengingat Dong Nam pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangannya tidak bisa mengangkat beban berat. Dong Nam juga menjadi salah satu pegawai di bar milik ibuku, itu setelah aku tidak sengaja berkunjung di bar dan Dong Nam sedang menjalankan shiftnya. Awalnya dia meminta maaf kepadaku karena tidak seharusnya dia melamar pekerjaan _part time_ di bar milik ibuku, tapi aku tidak marah hanya karena Dong Nam bekerja disini, aku justru senang karena aku memiliki teman bermain dan karena aku juga mempercayainya sebagai seorang temanku, maka dia tidak akan berkata kepada siapapun jika dia bekerja di tempatku. Dong Nam juga yang mengetahui rahasiaku- rahasia yang sangat aku tutup rapat karena aku tidak ingin orang melemahkanku hanya karena masalah ini. Kini, kemanapun aku pergi Dong Nam selalu membuntutiku bahkan Seol Chan pun meledek Dong Nam jika dia menyukaiku maka langsung saja mengatakannya, dan respon Dong Nam hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_"aku menyukai gadis lain tetapi sahabatku juga menyukainya dan gadis ini sepertinya juga menyukai sahabatku itu"_ ujar Dong Nam saat dia sedang bertugas di bar. Aku tidak mengerti siapa gadis yang dimaksudkan Dong Nam itu, ataukah gadis itu adalah aku tetapi aku sendir tidak yakin jika Dong Nam memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepadaku karena bagiku Dong Nam itu adalah seorang kakak sejati dan teman yang dipercaya ayahku, maka dari itu aku sangat mempercayainya dan Dong Nam sendiri tidak mungkin tetap menyukaiku jika dia sudah tahu rahasia terbesarku.

"_dia Shim Eunha, ya Eunha kita, aku menyukainya tapi aku tahu Gyu Dong juga meyukainya dan Eunha sendir juga meyukai Gyu"_ lanjutnya sambil tetap mengelap meja bartender. Aku merasa ini sangat lucu, setelah kisah cinta segitiga antara Se Yi-Seol Chan dan Seon Woo lalu kami memiliki cinta segitiga lain yaitu Eunha-Gyu Dong dan Dong Nam. Lalu Dong Nam berkata bahwa dia ikhlas jika tidak bisa mendapatkan Eunha, karena baginya sekarang adalah mengejar mimpinya sebagai atlet taekwondo yang mampu mengharumkan nama bangsa korea. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu bijaksana dan mengalah kepada sahabatnya, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin kepada dirinya jika dia mampu membuat Eunha bahagia seperti Gyu Dong yang mampu membuat Eunha tersenyum dan bahagia hanya dengan cara mengatakan bahwa Eunha cantik setiap hari. Dong Nam memang bukan tipe orang romantis, dia termasuk orang yang to the point, tidak pernah bertele-tele, dia juga termasuk orang yang menepati janjinya.

_"aku minta maaf nana, karena orang-orang menganggap kita memiliki hubungan. Aku tahu kau masih menunggu cinta pertamamu"_ ujarnya sambil memepuk bahuku, seolah _memberiku semangat_ bahwa aku masih mampu mengejarnya kembali. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata bahwa semua gosip itu murahan, dan dia, Dong Nam tak seharusnya merasa bersalah padaku, karena dia _orang kepercayaanku_ dan _tidak akan melanggar batas_ itu. Aku tidak yakin akan menjawab pertanyaannya setelah itu, aku masih belum mampu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku karena Seon Woo.

Dan yang terakhir ada aku dan Seon Woo, hubunganku dengannya kembali seperti semula saat dimana kami masih belum menjadi Colour Bar. Kami menjadi _orang asing_ satu sama lain dan _tidak saling mengenal_, kami hanya berinteraksi jika disana ada anggota Colour bar yang lain, awalnya mereka juga curiga terhadap aku dan Seon Woo tetapi dengan sendirinya mereka menyampingkan _prasangka _itu, mereka hanya tau bahwa aku seperti itu, selalu dingin dan sedikit bicara.

Aku masih ingat saat hari terakhir untuk _kupon kencan_ kami, saat itu kami berada dia ruang latihan dan bertanya kepadanya untuk _membuatku tersenyum_ karena pada hari itu adalah kuponku terakhir dengan cara menyanyikan lagu yang ingin dia nyanyikan pada saat malam itu. Aku tahu setelah kupon itu maka semua mimpi sebagai _putri _ ini akan segera berakhir, dia akan kembali kepada Seon Woo seorang ketua kelas yang tidak akan _mengenaliku_. Dia bukannya menyanyikan lagu bahagia untukku, malah menyanyikan lagu sedih tentang cinta segitiga yang membingungkan dan aku tahu apa makna dalam lagu itu. Seumur hidup aku akan tetap mengingat lagi terakhir yang dinyanyikan olehnya, dia _mengetahui _jika aku meyukainya tapi dia juga tidak _bisa melepaskan_ Se Yi, _cinta pertamanya_ dan dia memutuskan untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya lalu menjadi seseorang sesuai kriteria Se Yi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dia tetap berusaha menjadi kriteria Se Yi _bukan menjadi seperti kata hatinya yang paling dalam_. Aku hanya bisa _menghela napas_ mengingat kisah cinta pertamaku yang begitu rumit ini.

_Mimpiku. _

Mimpiku adalah menjadi seorang desainer dan penyanyi. Dan mengingat aku sudah pandai membuat dan mendesain baju maka aku tidak terlalu _mengkhawatirkan _mimpiku yang satu ini, orangtuaku pun setuju jika setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, mereka akan mengirimku untu memperlajari desain. Awalnya aku hanya mengira bahwa mimpiku menjadi desainer tidak lah nyata, maka dari itu aku selalu berkata pada semua orang, termasuk Seon Woo bahwa _aku hanya ingin lulus sekolah lalu menjalani kehidupanku di luar rumah seperti yang kumau tanpa ada campur tangan orangtuaku._

Tapi mimpi itu kemudia _berubah_ setelah aku bergabung kedalam Colour Bar, tentunya saat kami tampil di berbagai acara musik. Itulah yang _memotivasiku_ untuk memiliki mimpi yang lain, sebagai seorang penyanyi. Sebagai seorang penyanyi, aku ingin seseorang_, bukan hanya_ _melihatku tetapi juga mengenal siapa aku_- Kim Nana. Dan menjadi penyayi juga, aku ingin lebih _terbuka dalam menyalurakan perasaanku_, aku bukan termasuk orang yang mampu mengekspresikan ekspresi dengan benar bahkan Seol Chan dan Eunha pun menjulukiku **_gadis tanpa ekspresi_**. Dan berkat bantuan Seol Chan lah, aku bisa menjadi salah seorang trainee di MSG. Dia juga berjanji akan merahasiakan tentang ini dari siapapun, awalnya aku tidak percaya mengingat bagaimana mulut Seol Chan begitu _bebas_ tanpa kendali ketika ia berbicara dan dia hanya bilang jika dia takut aku akan melaporkannya kepada ayahku. Ayahku lagi, padahal aku bukan orang yang akan melaporakn _siapapun yang mengangguku bahkan orang yang yang menyakitiku_ pun tidak pernah kulaporkan, dalam kasus Seon Woo saat itu ayahku sendiri yang memergokiku sedang pesta minuman seorang diri dengan raut muka tidak karuan, maka ayahku mencari tahu siapa yang menyebabkanku seperti itu. Entah darimana ayahku tahu bahwa aku patah hati dan itu disebabkan oleh Seon Woo, sampai saat ini aku pun masih mencari tahu siapa _sumber informasi_ ayahku sebernarnya.

Pihak MSG berjanji akan _mendebutkanku _sebagai seorang penyanyi dengan konsep berbeda, entalah seperti seorang Ailee mungkin karena Ailee merupakan idola yang mampu menari dan juga menyanyi. Bahkan pihak MSG juga _mengetahui_ latar belakang keluargaku, mereka meminta ayahku untuk menjadi _salah seorang yang berada dalam pihaknya-_ dalam arti lain sebagai sekutu mereka. Awalnya memang ayahku menentang dengan keputusanku menjadi seorang trainee, lalu melihat bertapa kerasanya aku berlatih untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dan setelah ayahku tahu kemampuan vocalku, dia lalu mendatangi kantor presidir MSG dan juga membicarakan mengenai maksud presdir sebagai sekutu. Dan sepertinya semua mengenai ayahku berjalan dengan lancar, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang sumringah setelah dia menemui presdir.

_Tentang Seon Woo._

Hidupnya seperti biasa _kurasa,_ pergi ke sekolah – latihan bersama kami lalu latihan bersama All for One untuk orkestra – belajar dan menjadi orangnya Se Yi ketika Seol Chan tidak ada. Ah, bahkan saat Seol Chan ada pun _dia masih tetap menjadi orang yang diinginkan Se Yi_, semua orang juga pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri tapi sepertinya semuanya _gagal _karena Seon Woo tetap saja menjadi orang lain, orang idaman Se Yi

_Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk menyadarkan Seon Woo kembali_, karena bagiku semuanya akan menjadi percuma jika Seon Woo sendiri _tidak pernah mendengarkanku, jangan kan mendengarkanku- mengenaliku pun sepertinya hanya anganku belaka._ _Aku hanya mampu memperhatikan Seon Woo,_ bagaimana usahanya untuk tetap berusaha _memenangkan hati Se Yi_ dan bagaimana dia menangis ketika Se Yi hanya melihat Seol Chan dan bukan dia. Terkadang aku ingin dia _memberiku kupon _sekali lagi, lalu aku akan memberitahunya semua dan menghentikannya dari semua tindakan bodohnya. Lalu apa _gunanya _untukku jika dia _memberiku kupon,_ aku bahkan akan semakin tersakiti dan _jika dia berhenti lalu kembali menjadi Seon Woo,_ cinta pertamaku_- aku tidak begitu yakin jika dia akan melihatku_. Aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Seon Woo dan tidak berharap telalu banyak kepadanya.

Dan begitulah kami, Colour Bar menjalani hidup kami. Mewujudkan mimpi kami, belajar dari kesalahan demi kesalahan dan membuatk kami memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk dibagikan. Kami saling mengisi satu sama lain, tentunya kami masih sering tampil di berbagai acar musik – bahkan saat ini pun kami sedang bekerja keras untuk mengeluarkan album perdana kami.


	2. Liburan

_Liburan._

Setelah hari-hari melelahkan sebagai seorang _trainee _dan juga sebagai siswi, aku merasa bahwa liburan begitu berharga. Seminggu lalu kami – sebagai seorang siswa merasa _diperbudak _oleh ujian kenaikan kelas. Sekolah memberikan kami waktu berlibur 3 bulan penuh, tentunya setelah mendengar berita bahwa Colour Bar telah menandatangai kontak dengan label rekaman MSG dan akan segera merilis album perdana, dengan begitu saja mereka memberikan kami waktu berlibur yang cukup panjang.

Selama berlibur tidak ada jadwal lain bagiku, selain menjalani masa trainingku di MSG lalu berlatih sebentar dengan Colour Bar di rumah paman Woong. Ah- paman Woong juga mengajariku bagaimana membuat lirik lagu yang baik, kurasa aku sudah mulai mempercayai paman dan aku sangat nyaman menjadi diriku yang lain jika bersamanya bahkan aku sudah bisa bercerita tentang masa trainingku kepadanya, aku juga berjanji jika aku sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi aku akan tetap mengunjungi paman dan membuatkan pama satu set tuksedo di hari ulang tahunnnya.

_"sepertinya kau sudah bisa kusebut sebagai penulis lagu"_ ujar paman Woong. Entahlah apakah ia sengaja menggodaku atau aku memang sudah bisa menulis lirik lagu dengan baik, tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa lirik lagu yang kutulis saat ini sangat menyentuh mungkin karena _pengalamanku _selama ini.

_"apakah ini karena Seon Woo? Sepertinya lagu itu memang untuknya"_ lanjutnya sembari tersenyum menggodaku.

_"tidak. Ini adalah apa yang kupikiran, paman"_ aku menyangkalnya tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana merahnya wajahku ketika paman tahu Seon Woo lah inspirasiku dalam menulis lagu untuk album perdana kami ini. Paman Woong terbahak-bahak melihat wajah meronaku.

_"paman, bisakah anda diam? Aku tidak ingin yang lain mengira paman sudah gila"_ ujarku tak kalah meledek paman. Paman tahu jika aku masih belum bisa menjadi diriku yang lain itu dihadapan semua member Colour Bar, aku tetap menjadi diriku – _gadis tanpa ekspresi_. Sedikit demi sedikit paman menasehatiku, beliau juga mendengarkan curhatku – selain Dong Nam, paman adalah orang kepercayaanku nomor dua, paman seperti bisa membacaku dengan mata tertutup, dia sedikit demi sedikit meyakinkanku untuk _menurunkan tembok pertahananku_ dan menyuruhku tersenyum lebih sering. Dia juga _mengerti_ tentang aku dan Seon Woo, tapi aku memilih bungkam dan hanya menceritakan seperlunya saja.

Dong Nam memanggilku, menyuruhku untuk ke ruang latihan karean Seol Chan sudah datang dan memulai latihannya. Dan dengan santai – tanpa ekspresi aku berjalan menuju tempatku, di depan mikrofon lalu mengalungkan bassku tanpa melirik siapa yang berada disebelahku, tentu aku mengetahui jika Seon Woo berdiri disampingku entah sejak kapan, tetapi setelah music stage pertama kami, dia memang berubah tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang penuh perhatian terhadapku.

Kami memulai latihan kami degan lagu pertama kami, lagu yang kami bawakan saat music stage pertama kami lalu lagu kedua saat kami bertanding dengan All for One. Se Yi dan Seol Chan memujiku karena semakin lama kemampuan vokalku semakin _berkembang_, aku tahu apa maksud mereka- Se Yi bertemu denganku secara tidak sengaja di kantor presdir saat Se Yi hendak memperpanjang kontraknya dengan MSG, awalnya dia tidak percaya saat aku berkata aku hanya iseng mendatangi kantor MSG lalu kemudian dia melihatku bersama trainee lain sedang berlatih menari dengan salah seorang instruktur, dari situ lah dia mengetahui jika aku mengikuti training di MSG dan dia juga berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Hubunganku dengan Se Yi bisa ku katakan biasa saja, aku tahu mungkin terdengar sangat aneh mengingat Se Yi adalah cinta pertama Seon Woo dan sampai sekarang pun Seon Woo masih belum mau mengalah kepada Seol Chan, tetapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun membenci Se Yi karena hal itu – aku mempelajari satu hal ketika masih mempunyai _kupon kencan_ bersama Seon Woo, yaitu perasaan tidak pernah dipaksakan meskipun kau sudah berusaha begitu keras dan dari situ lah aku mulai melepaskan Seon Woo sedikit demi sedikit dengan begitu rasa sakit akan memudar dengan perlahan. Tetapi Se Yi bukan temasuk _orang kepercayaanku,_ mungkin juga karena dia _dekat _dengan Seon Woo maka dia akan dengan mudahnya mengkatakan rahasiaku kepada Seon Woo, bukan berarti dia bukan temanku karena selama ini Se Yi juga mendukungku dan sering mengunjungiku bersama Seol Chan tentunya saat aku menjalani masa berat menjadi trainee, dia juga heran mengapa aku lebih memilih menjadi trainee padahal aku sudah dikenal sebagai basist handal dari Colour Bar, aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku masih belum memiliki basic sebagai seorang idola dan aku ingin memiliki koneksi pertemanan bukan hanya para anggota Colour Bar – menginggat betapa tertutupnya aku dan orang-orang masih menganggapku sebagai gadis yang berbahaya karena latar belakang keluargaku. Ah- aku juga ingat ketika Seol Chan meperkenalkanku kepada Arnold, dia salah satu member M.I.B juga, dia berkata bahwa Arnold pernah melihatku pada babak penyisihan trainee dan kagum padaku, maka dari itulah Arnold ingin berteman denganku. Awalnya aku tidak begitu saja mau menerima Arnold sebagai temanku, lalu sesuatu membuatku menerima Arnold menjadi temanku – saat itu adalah ketika dia mengajakku untuk bermain di Lotte World setelah dia menyelesaikan tur dunianya, awalnya kami sangat menikmati suasana disana tapi kemudia ada seseorang sasaeng fans yang berusaha mengganggu kami tapi Arnold tidak mengetahuinya karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk _mengagumi _Lottle World, entahlah terkadang Arnold menjadi anak kecil apalagi ketika dia sedang bersamaku. Saat itu aku yang menyelamatkan Arnold dari serbuan sasaeng fansnya, dia kaget ketika tahu aku menguasai taekwondo, dia juga berkata jika ingin mempunyai pacar yang tidak cengeng dan bisa membela dirinya ketika Arnold tidak ada, dengan begitu dia tidak akan khawatir. Arnold juga pernah bertanya tentang orangtuaku, lalu aku hanya menjawab orangtuaku _berbeda dengan yang lain_, _mereka istimewa meskipun orang lain tidak menganggapnya begitu_. Arnold menerimaku apa adanya, bahkan dia tidak malu ketika aku mengajaknya ke bar milik ibuku.

"_apakah Arnold sudah menemuimu hari ini?" _tiba-tiba Seol Chan bertanya kepadaku di depan para member lain, tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu, ataukah dia sengaja menggodaku dan membocorkan rahasiaku yang lain. _Awas saja kau Yoon Seol Chan!_

"diam kau idol!" aku mengeluarkan jurus jituku – kata Eunha jurus jituku ialah ketika aku melirik atau memandang seseorang tepat di matanya. Aku melihatnya diam dan tidak berani melanjutkan aksinya untuk menggodaku lagi, _rasakan itu!_ Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku melirik Seon Woo, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya ketika Seol Chan bertanya tentang Arnold tadi, ada sedikit rasa sedih dan tidak suka dari raut wajahnya itu, tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Se Yi dan ekspresi yang tadi terlihat olehku sudah hilang.

_"ah – aku sangat lapar"_ ujar Eunha lalu dia meminta Seol Chan untuk menelpon manajer Hong dan memintanya membelikan pizza. Aku jadi ingat ketika kami latihan untuk bertanding melawan All for One, tiba-tiba manajer Hong membawakan kami banyak sekali hidangan enak dan kali ini tebakanku tidak salah, beliau membawakan kami banyak sekali makanan dan meyuruh kami mengadakan pesta kebun dadakan dan akan mengundang member M.I.B yang lain.

Sembari kami menunggu hidangan yang sudah diantar menuju rumah paman Woong, kami membersihkan tempat latihan kami. Dan tanpa aku sadari, Seon Woo berada disekitarku sedari tadi, entah seolah dia ingin membantuku untuk membersihkan ruangan ataukah karena Se Yi sedang bersama dengan Seol Chan maka dia tidak bisa mengganggu, aku tidak memperdulikannya lalu memanggil Dong Nam untuk membantuku membersihkan sarang laba-laba di atap. Tetapi Dong Nam terlalu asyik dengan Gyu Dong dan Eunha di halaman, dia tidak mendengarkan panggilanku.

"_biarkan aku membantumu"_ ujar Seon Woo lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya dan hanya menundukkan kepalaku lalu mengapai tangannya dan mulai membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang ada diatas atap.

_"mengapa tanganmu sangat dingin,kim nana?"_ tanyanya sambil memegangi tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perkataannya itu tapi sepertinya dia menanyakan kepribadianku yang berubah apalagi ketika dia berada disekitarku.

_"mind your own bussiness"_ jawabku ketus. Aku tidak pernah menjawab lebih dari itu jika dia menanyakan tentangku, entahlah mungkin karena aku terlalu mengingat tentang perkataanku sendiri bahwa setelah kupon itu kami akan menjadi _invisible._ Terlihat raut sedih dan senyum getir ketika aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Apakah dia merasa bersalah kepadaku setelah _kupon_ itu? Dia tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah dan kasihan padaku, karena justru itu yang membuatku akan semakin menghindarinya karena dia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan kepada orang seperti aku – memberi belas kasih.

Setelah hidangan sudah diantarkan oleh petugas delivery, kami menatanya di halaman. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi, aku sangat gugup, entahlah aku hanya tidak ingin Arnold tahu tentang Colour Bar dan aku juga tidak ingin para member Colour Bar tahu tentang hubunganku dengannya, apalagi Eunha yang merupakan fans berat Arnold. Seol Chan kemudian menyuruh member MIB masuk ke dalam ruang latihan kami. Betapa kagetnya Arnold ketika mengetahui aku ada disana, dan dia tidak meyangka jika aku juga merupakan anggota band Colour Bar.

_"KIM NANA?!"_ teriak Arnold, dan semua mata pun tertuju padaku termasuk Eunha yang menatapku horror bercampur rasa tidak percaya ketika tahu aku juga mengenal Arnold MIB.

_"h-hai arnold"_ sapaku gugup dengan menundukkan kepala. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Pikirku, pasti Eunha akan memarahiku karena telah merebut idolanya, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika melihat reaksi Seon Woo terhadap Arnold, dia terlihat sangat tidak suka dan sedih. Hari ini memang bukan hari yang baik bagiku. Aku menghela napas, bersiap untuk menerima pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Eunha.

_"aku tidak menyangka kau juga termasuk member colour bar"_ ujar Arnold lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya. _Aduh!_ Arnold bisakah kau tidak memelukku didepan semua temanku ini? Sungguh aku ingin berteriak padanya.

_"ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kim nana, oppa?"_ tanya Eunha, aku melihatnya seperti akan menerkamku. Tolong katankan sesuatu Arnold, katakan sebuah kebohongan yang sering aku katakan padaku, aku mohoh! Batinku dalam hati. Kemudian yang kudengar setelah itu adalah cerita Arnold – bagaimana dia bertemu denganku secara tidak sengaja saat aku menyelamatkannya dari serbuan para sasaeng fans di Lotte World. Aku menghela napas, lega rasanya ketika tahu Arnold tidak mengatakan aku seorang trainee di MSG.

_"dan sejak itulah kami berteman sangat baik, dia gadis yang sangat pemberani" _ujarnya menyelesaikan ceritanya itu dan menatapku sembari tersenyum.

_"kim nana memang seorang super hero bahkan kau tidak berhenti berbicara tentangnya ketika di dorm"_ ledek Seol Chan, aku hanya mendelik ke arah Seol Chan seolah memberi kode agar tidak memperburuk suasana. Aku hanya takut Eunha menangis dan semua menyalahkan padaku.

_"baiklah, ayo kita mulai pesta kebunnya"_ lalu Se Yi membuyarkan semua tekanan antara aku-Eunha dan Arnold. Kudengar Se Yi memarahi Seol Chan karena bersikap kekanakan dengan cara menggodaku, dia juga menyuruh Seol Chan untuk meminta maaf padaku dan menjelasakan pada Eunha, Se Yi tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika sahabatnya membencinya – saat itu Eunha mengetahui jika Seol Chan meyukai Se Yi dan dia sangat kecewa. Menurut Eunha, seorang idol tidak seharusnya memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain karena mereka datang dari langit, bahkan penyakit fangirl Eunha terkadang kambuh ketika melihat idolanya berkencan dengan orang lain walaupun itu hanya rumor tetap saja Eunha memasukkannya dalam hati.

Pesta kebun kali ini aku sangat menyukainya, entah kenapa. Se Yi menyanyikan lagu solonya di pesta kebun ini, kemudian dia juga berduet dengan Seol Chan menyanyikan lagu soundtrack drama itu. Semua terpukau melihat penampilan mereka, lalu pesta kebun dilanjutkan dengan penampilan MIB yang membawakan lagu mereka secara akustik dan terakhir aku – yang menyanyikan lagi _Atlantis Girl_ milik BoA, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu itu sejak lama tapi aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyanyikannya. Aku tahu itu lagu favorite Seon Woo, aku memang sengaja menyanyikannya karena aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa bukan hanya Se Yi yang mampu memberikan sensasi mengelitik itu saat menyanyikannya, aku ingin Seon Woo juga merasakan sensasi yang lain ketika aku menyanyikannya. Juga mengingatkan Seon Woo dengan siapa yang telah melemparkan CD album BoA di depan pintu gerbangnya saat itu.

Awalnya Se Yi kaget ketika tahu aku menyanyikannya, dia juga tidak menyangka aku mengetahui lagu itu lalu aku dengan entengnya berkata bahwa BoA merupakan salah satu penyanyi favoriteku. Yang membuatku kaget adalah bagaimana reaksi Arnold setelah aku menyanyikannya, dia berkata jika dia juga mengidolakan BoA dan Atlantis Girl merupakan salah satu lagu favoritenya karena saat kecil – ketika dia mendengarkan lagu itu maka saat itu lah Arnold termotivasi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, berkat lagu _Atlantis Girl_ yang dibawakan BoA, dia juga berkata dia ingin berduet dengan BoA menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum, kini aku tahu bukan hanya dia yang mempunyai kisah dibalik lagu _Atlantis Girl_, tetapi ada aku dan Arnold yang juga memiliki kisah dibalik lagu itu, dan aku merasa tidak sendiri.

Seon Woo – dia sendiri juga kaget mendengarkan aku menyanyikan lagu Atlantis Girl, aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menyanyikan lagu ini di depannya karena menurutnya lagu itu hanya boleh dinyanyikan oleh Se Yi, mengingat bagaimana cinta pertamanya kepada Se Yi saat dia masih duduk di kelas 5. Aku tidak berani menatapnya setelah itu, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku tetapi tiba-tiba Arnold merangkul pundakku dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku – dia bertanya apakah dia bisa _berbicara kepadaku empat mata_. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Arnold mengandeng tanganku keluar dari tama, dan sekali lagi aku melihat raut tidak suka, sedih dan cemburu di wajah Seon Woo.

Arnold mengajaku untuk berbicara di taman belakang rumah milik paman Woong.

_"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan arnold?"_ tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresiku. Dia lalu duduk disampingku dan memutar tubuhku sehingga aku kini menatapnya.

"_aku minta maaf kim nana, aku tidak seharusnya mengagetkanmu dengan kedatanganku seperti itu_" ujarnya. Ya aku melihat sedikit rasa bersalah di matanya, mungkin dia begitu menjaga janji kami untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kami yang terlalu privat. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah hanya karena datang ke pesta kebun, hari ini benar-benar terjadi diluar dugaanku, begitu aku menjelaskan pada Arnold lalu dia memelukku. Saat itulah – dengan tidak sengaja, mungkin dia baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari ibunya – Seon Woo melihatku sedang dipeluk oleh Arnold, dan dia dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kembali ke dalam ruang latihan dengan mata yang berkaca dan rahang mengeras.

Aku tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Arnold saat Seon Woo melihatku, aku juga tidak berusaha mengejar Seon Woo ketika dia tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam ruang latihan lagi. Arnold bertanya kepadaku apakah aku memiliki hubungan yang tidak cukup baik dengan Seon Woo, tapi aku hanya menjelaskan jika dia tidak begitu mengenalku. Selama Arnold mengajakku berbicara _empat mata_ denganku, dia tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa dengan guyonan konyolnya itu. Arnold juga bertanya tentang bagaimana masa traineeku, kapan aku debut lalu dia juga menanyakan kapan aku bisa main ke bar lagi karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Ahjussi untuk melanjutkan pelajaran bassnya.

Pesta kebun dadakan telah usai, semua member MIB berpamit pulang begitu juga kami, aku pulang dengan Dong Nam, Eunha dan Gyu Dong. Dan aku baru menyadari jika Dong Nam membawa mobil selama beberapa hari latihan ini, mungkin Dong Nam mendapatkan hadiah saat mengikuti perlombaan taekwondo, mengingat dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku akan mengikuti perlombaan taekwondo selama beberapa hari sebelum ujian, dan itulah kenapa aku tidak melihat Dong Nam berkerja di bar beberapa hari itu.

Liburan kami berlalu dengan cepat, rasanya baru kemarin aku menjalani masa trainingku dan baru kemarin aku merasakan liburan yang benar-benar liburan, kini aku harus kembali ke sekolah – menjalani bangku terakhirku sebelum aku meneruskan mimpi-mimpiku dan mengejarnya di luar sana.

Mengenai album perdana kami, kami telah berhasil meluncurkan album perdana kami bahkan saat 2 bulan terakhir liburan kami, banyak music stage yang harus kami datangi. Pihak manajemen tidak mengadakan acara fansign, setelah membicarakannya dengan kami tentang apa saja baik dan buruk melakukan fansign, lalu kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengadakannya tetapi mengantinya dengan memberikan photocard eksklusif dengan tanda tangan kami di setiap album.

Selama masa promosi album kami, manajer Hong membantu kami untuk memanajemen jadwal. Berkat manajer Hong juga, kami menjalankan sisa liburan kami sebagai ajang promosi dengan tidak menguras banyak energi. Manager Hong juga yang menganjurkan kami untuk mengadakan showcase kecil-kecilan dengan para fans kami, tentu saja manager Hong menyarankan MIB sebagai bintang tamunya – dan untuk pesta itu juga Eunha memintaku untuk mendesain kostum spesial kami, dengan senang hati pun aku melakukannya. Dan selama proses menuju showcase itu pula kami saling bahu-membahu untuk membantu satu sama lain tak terkecuali Seon Woo. Ah – dia juga berkata bahwa kita harus mengundang All for One sebagai bintang tamu juga, meskipun mereka tetap menganggap kami sebagai musuh, tapi tidak dengan kami – kami tetap menghargai mereka dan menghormati mereka. Tak kusangka semuanya menyetujui untuk mengundang All for One, dan mereka pun menerima undangan kami dengan senang hati.

Saat rehearsal pun kami banyak berinteraksi dengan All for One dan member MIB, sepertinya ini juga sebagai tahap baru bagi Eunha, karena dari sanalah dia belajar dan semakin menguatkannya untuk berpikir bahwa semua orang sama tak terkecuali idola mereka. Kurasa Eunha sudah lepas menjadi jati dirinya sebagai fangirl dan menjadi seorang Eunha yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak gugup sekali pun saat harus menyanyi solo dalam showcase kami. Oh! Tentang lirik lagu yang aku tulis, aku sangat senang dengan reaksi para fans yang sangat menyukai makna dari lagu itu bahkan saat kami bercakap-cakap dengan para fans di showcase, ada seorang fans yang meminta aku menyanyikan lagu itu berduet dengan Seon Woo. Aku hanya bersikap profesional dan menyanggupi permintaannya itu.

Showcase kami berjalan sangat lancar, kami pun berterima kasih kepada teman-teman kami, fans dan kerabat dekat kami karena sudah mau datang ke acara showcase kami. Terakhir kami melakukan _banzai_ bersama-sama sebelum menyalakan kembang api dan berpamitan kepada semuanya.


End file.
